


Just a Quick Break

by CrzA



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Christmas Eve, Cute, Dancing, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, One Shot, date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:55:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27687932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrzA/pseuds/CrzA
Summary: Christmas turns out to be a busier time for idols than Tamaki may have expected. At least he gets to spend the Eve with Sougo... now if he only he could get him to just take one break from work for one damn second...
Relationships: Ousaka Sougo/Yotsuba Tamaki
Comments: 4
Kudos: 38





	Just a Quick Break

**Author's Note:**

> AYYYYYYYYYYY WHAT'S THIS?!?!?! _ANOTHER_ FANDOM? Well, seems that way. I genuinely think this is the first time in my entire life I've been emotionally invested enough to write on more than one thing at once lol Anyway, just a silly thing I felt like writing for no other reason than I wanted to have some fun *shrugs* Hope you enjoy xD

For most people his age, Christmas is probably a time for relaxing, spending time with family and friends, having fun and eating good food. For Tamaki, it turns out, it’s one of the busiest times of his year. While there isn’t much family to speak of for him to be around, as much as his heart hurts whenever he thinks too much about it, he does have his friends. Except they’re all busy too.

He might think himself lucky that at least he gets to spend the Eve with Sougo, but all he talks about is work. And sure, Tamaki knows it’s important, he knows he should focus and do a good job, but honestly, his head is starting to hurt, his eyelids are getting annoyingly heavy and the Ousama pudding sitting in the fridge that Mitsuki had bought earlier that day is calling to him.

_Tama-chan… come eat me…_

Something like that.

“Tamaki-kun, are you even listening to me?” Sougo’s irritated voice pulls him out of his thoughts, and Tamaki blinks at him, the blurry silhouette slowly focusing into an unamused expression topped with pursed lips.

Hmm.

He could kiss that miffed pout away if he just leaned across the table. Would that be okay? Probably not. Sougo would definitely be mad, wouldn’t he?

Without thinking too much of the consequences, lest he actually regret something without even doing it, Tamaki stands from his chair, placing his hands on the table to steady himself as he leans over, his face just a hairsbreadth from Sougo’s. His eyes widen slightly and he backs away just a little, his lips parting to let a hissing gasp through. Ah, that did it. That’s kind of disappointing, he really wanted to kiss it away.

“T-Tamaki-kun?”

Groaning, Tamaki sinks back into his seat, dropping his head down and covering it with his arms as he squirms. “Sou-chan… Can we take a break? I’m tired…”

“A break? But Tamaki-kun there’s so much we need to do today still. And tomorrow is only going to be busier, so if we don’t take care of these things right now then…”

Tamaki turns his head to the side, staring up at Sougo with a low hum when he trails off into silence. There are circles under his eyes, a sheen to them that is concerning to say the least. Stretching over the table like a cat just out of a nap, Tamaki reaches for the papers in Sougo’s hands. His fingers twitch around them for a beat, as if trying to cling to them, to the responsibility sitting heavily on his shoulders, but the moment Tamaki begins to pull them away, his grip loosens, and they slide right off so easily, letting him replace those mind-numbingly boring documents with his own hands. Tamaki squeezes once before brushing the pads of his thumbs over Sougo’s knuckles, their gazes never straying from one another.

“You’re tired too.” Tamaki mumbles matter-of-factly, puffing up his cheeks.

“W-well, I—”

“Take a break with me, Sou-chan…” Tamaki all but begs, his voice akin to a whine. “Please.”

Sougo glances off to the side, one of his cheeks sinking as he most likely chews into it from the inside. But he starts playing with Tamaki’s fingers too, shifting in his seat once, then again. Under the table, Tamaki reaches with his feet as well, bumping them against Sougo’s to draw his attention back to him.

_Look at me, Sou-chan. Please._

“Tamaki-kun, we really have to get this done.”

With a sigh, his brow furrowing with a mild frustration that flares up inside him, Tamaki clicks his tongue, slipping his hands away from Sougo’s hold. His partner sucks in a sharp breath when he does, following him in what seems like a desperate attempt to stop him before he stops himself instead, looking down as a hint of remorse ghosts past his features for barely a second until he braces himself, likely ready to strongarm Tamaki into working. But that shadow of guilt is enough to steel Tamaki’s own resolve, fill him with a determination that isn’t easily waned when he has his mind set on something.

Tamaki doesn’t waste another breath, rising back to his feet and rounding the table to get to Sougo, taking his wrists and pulling him up too. Not expecting this sudden shift, Sougo stumbles into Tamaki’s arms, a little yelp that sounds somewhere stuck between shock and indignation rolling off his tongue as he clings to him for dear life. A low chuckle rumbles in Tamaki’s chest as he quickly moves Sougo’s arms to his shoulders, the questioning noise that follows a little too amusing. He bends down to hook his own hands under his partner’s thighs and lifts him off the floor in one swift movement.

Another undignified shriek crawls right out of Sougo, and it’s like music to Tamaki’s ears, the way he instinctively wraps his legs around his waste only adding to the wonderful sensations bubbling in his chest.

“Tamaki-kun, put me down! Our work—”

“—will get done.” Tamaki says, though his honesty may be a little lost in the muffle of his voice when he buries his nose in the crook of Sougo’s neck, breathing him in.

He’s a little sweaty from running around all day, but Tamaki doesn’t dislike it. It smells like Sougo after all, and he likes Sougo.

“Tamaki-kun—”

“Sou-chan!” Tamaki cuts in and holds tighter, insistent. “You need to take breaks too or you’ll get sick!”

“Ah… You’re so difficult.” Sougo complains with a grunt, though his cheek rubs against the side of Tamaki’s head as he sighs in defeat. “Five minutes.”

“Not enough!”

“Ten!”

“ _Sou-chan_!”

“Fine, half an hour! But that’s as long as I think we can squeeze in. The time you’ve been messing around just now has already been too much.”

Growling in annoyance, Tamaki opens his mouth and closes it around Sougo’s neck, nibbling in retaliation, the squeak that he gets in return serving as enough retribution for the time being. Somewhat satisfied, Tamaki pulls away to stare deep into Sougo’s eyes.

“Today’s Christmas Eve.”

“Yes, I’m aware. What’s your point?”

“Go on a date with me, Sou-chan.”

Sougo’s eye twitches slightly. “Didn’t I just say we’re only stopping for half an hour?”

“That’s enough for me to take you on a good date.” Tamaki nods stubbornly, finally letting Sougo back to the floor as it slowly dawns on him that he is missing a key piece of information. “Ah, what do couples do on dates?”

Hanging his head, Sougo brings his hands down to rub at his temples, shaking his head. “How can you make such a bold declaration when you don’t even know that much?” He laments, and Tamaki crosses his arms over his chest.

“Because I like Sou-chan. So, I’ll do anything to make you happy.”

“If that were the case, you’d just keep working hard until we were done.” Sougo points out, but there is a fondness to his tone now, a lilt in his voice that betrays a grateful joy that starts to bubble up in Tamaki’s chest too.

Despite everything, Sougo looks back up to Tamaki, the corners of his lips tugging upwards into a small smile. Slender fingers trace his jaw and caress the shell of his ear before running through his hair gently, the sensation soft and tender, sending shivers crawling down Tamaki’s spine as his lids flutter. Leaning into the touch, he hums contentedly, revelling in the feeling for a few short moments before forcing himself to take Sougo’s hand away. He didn’t quite make a promise, but Tamaki is doing his best to follow through with what he means to do and do it right, so he can’t just let Sougo down now.

Knowing he can’t afford to hesitate on such a tight window of time, Tamaki interlaces his fingers with Sougo’s and leads him to the kitchen, never letting go even as he digs through pantries and cupboards. He finds a few instant noodle cups, immediately reaching for the spicy kind and placing it on the counter before picking up the electric kettle and filling it with some water to boil. He ignores the way Sougo coughs into his free hand, poorly masking his little laughs as Tamaki drags him around, trying to find anything and everything that might make for a barely enjoyable time on such short notice.

He throws the fridge open, staring at the alcohol and shaking his head to himself, not needing Sougo to tell him that he can’t drink while they’re supposed to be working, so he just takes out his coveted Ousama pudding and a carton of strawberry milk that Iori keeps denying is his. Since he’s so adamant about it, Tamaki guesses he might as well take it. That should be good, nice and sweet, and it could be useful if Sougo insists he take a bite out of the ramen.

“Ah, cake! Perfect.”

“That is probably someone else’s, though.” Sougo warns and Tamaki waves a dismissive hand.

“I’ll make it up to them, whoever they are.” Tamaki tires to assure and Sougo makes a weird face, looking as if he might argue.

Frowning, Tamaki grumbles unintelligibly, leaving the cake where he found it and closing the fridge once and for all. From the little lopsided smirk dancing on Sougo’s lips, Tamaki half expects him to make a comment about how “well trained” he is sometimes, and he feels a spark of embarrassment at the mere thought.

Before Sougo can even think about opening his mouth though, Tamaki tugs at his arm, pulling him close and finally crashing their lips together. A surprised hum vibrates against Tamaki’s tongue as he easily slips it into Sougo’s mouth, swallowing the words right out of him until he is properly out of breath so that he can’t really say anything else. Sougo blinks dazedly at him when he pulls back, his cheeks tinted a pretty pink that almost tempts Tamaki to drop everything and just keep kissing every inch of his dumbstruck face, but he forces his gaze back to the counter when the kettle finally clicks.

As it seems, opening the cup ramen’s lid is a bit of an impossible task with just one hand, so Tamaki reluctantly lets go, figuring he would need both to poor the water in as well anyway. Much to his relief though, Sougo doesn’t immediately take the opportunity to flee back to their table to get some more work done, simply leaning against the counter and running a hand through his hair, that cute little smile from before returning to soften his features even further.

Tamaki gets so caught up staring at it that he nearly pours the boiling water all over himself, cursing under his breath and carefully lifting the foil lid to start filling the cup to the line.

“Tamaki-kun, you really don’t have to—”

“Shh, Sou-chan, I’m trying to focus.”

“Couldn’t you have done that earlier when I was talking to you?”

“Shh, I said! Shh!” Tamaki insists, turning to Sougo with his index to his lips before finishing up the task at hand and closing the lid. “Alright! Now…”

Tamaki takes a quick look around, lighting up at the sight of a blanket laid over one of the sofas and running to it, taking it back to their work space and placing four backwards facing chairs across from each other then spreading out the blanket over their backs. Sougo watches him with a raised eyebrow, leaning forward to follow him with his eyes as he runs to Mitsuki’s room and knocks on the door a few times.

“Mikki! Real quick, can I come in?”

“Tamaki?” His voice sounds from inside, and Tamaki taps his foot impatiently.

“Yeah, can I come in?”

“Uh, sure,” Mitsuki replies, some shuffling coming from the other side of the door before it swings open, “what is it?”

Standing on the tips of his toes, Tamaki stares in from over Mitsuki’s head, pointing at the short string of fairy lights hanging above his bed that he remembered him hanging up for the holiday season.

“That! Can I borrow it for a bit?”

“Huh? Why?”

“It’s important! I’m on a date with Sou-chan!” Tamaki fidgets, and Mitsuki tilts his head in confusion.

“A date?”

“There’s no time to explain, Mikki! Can I have the lights, please?!” In his growing despair, Tamaki grabs at Mitsuki’s shirt, shaking him with urgency.

Mitsuki splutters, pushing him away with a stuttered laugh as he nods. “Okay, okay. Take it, go on.”

“Thank you, Mikki!” Tamaki jumps past him, unplugging the lights and bolting back to Sougo, lifting them over his head triumphantly. “Mood lighting!” He grins, and Sougo covers his mouth, muffling a short bark of laughter that absolutely warms Tamaki’s heart.

After shifting the chairs a little closer to the wall, he plugs the fairy lights into the nearest outlet and hangs them up underneath the blanket, shuffling back out to fetch Sougo and his pudding, letting his partner carry the strawberry milk and the noodles to his makeshift fort. Sougo settles on one end with his legs crossed, splitting the chopsticks and opening the cup, a cloud of steam rising from inside that Tamaki can’t help but imagine as smoke from a fire, knowing how hot those things are even without the sauce packet his partner is now pouring into it.

Suddenly realising that something is definitely missing, Tamaki tells Sougo to start eating, their time ticking mercilessly as he crawls back out and searches all over for his phone, finding it under a script from a few hours before. He pulls up a random playlist of supposedly romantic songs, turning the volume down to make it decent background noise then crawling back in. Sougo is halfway through slurping his noodles, his eyes closed as he appears to savour both the food and the music, and Tamaki smirks, mentally patting himself on the back.

As he picks up his own treat, Tamaki watches Sougo nod along to the beat, occasionally humming to the songs he enjoys. The soft glimmer of the lights shines prettily on his silky hair, casting intricate shadows on his face that only make him look even more enthralling than usual. And when he opens his eyes to look at Tamaki, he swears that his heart skips a beat the same way it had when he first realised how much he wanted to be the only one he looked at with such adoration, the only one he praised for any reason whatsoever, the only one he doted on day in and day out.

Of course, Sougo adores and admires a lot of people, he dotes on every single member of IDOLiSH7 other than himself, but Tamaki has learned to live with that to a certain extent. If only because he can be the only one to know the taste of his lips, hold him close and whisper how much he likes him right into his ear, even though he will often get in trouble for doing it at less than appropriate times. Maybe right now is one of those times, but Tamaki likes to think that sometimes, if it’s for a good reason, then it’s okay to break a few rules, disrespect a couple schedules.

Soon, Sougo finishes the last of his rushed meal, Tamaki’s pudding already long gone as well, and he pushes them aside to crawl over the short distance between them. Letting out a sharp breath through his nose, Sougo frames Tamaki’s face with his hands, leaning down to take his lips for a slow kiss.

Except as soon as his tongue brushes over Tamaki’s, he remembers why exactly the strawberry milk was a must, quickly pulling back with a short cough and chugging a few large gulps of it before shoving the carton into Sougo’s hands. Clearing his throat with an embarrassed flush dusted over his cheeks, Sougo takes a swig of it as well, licking the excess off his upper lip in a way that probably shouldn’t be so sexy before leaning down once more.

Though the spice hasn’t quite gone away, it is definitely much more bearable now, and Tamaki doesn’t waste another moment to steal the breath right out of Sougo’s lungs greedily. He may not have all of his attention, but he will certainly take everything he can get. Some may call him selfish for that, gluttonous even, but he thinks of it more as the despair of a man who had everything taken from him, once upon a time. Can anyone really blame him for clinging so tightly to someone he cares so much about?

Well, he doesn’t exactly care, even if they could.

They break apart what feels like far too soon, but one look into Sougo’s eyes and Tamaki knows their time is running out. He bites down on his bottom lip, wondering if there is some way for him to convince Sougo to just stay here until nightfall but knowing it’s a fool’s errand. With a little sigh, he crawls out of their temporary haven, dragging the trash out with him as Sougo follows close behind.

When he gets back from the kitchen, Sougo is waiting for him by the table, the blanket neatly folded over one of the unused chairs with Mitsuki’s fairy lights laying atop it. Feeling a pang of disappointment, Tamaki walks to his phone to turn off the music, his finger hovering over the little X on the corner of the app before he turns to Sougo one last time.

“One more song?”

“Tamaki-kun…” Sougo warns.

Tamaki juts out his bottom lip, eyes begging like a puppy who wants more treats. “Just one, please?”

“For goodness’ sake, I feel like I’m definitely spoiling you, but okay. Just one more.”

Beaming at Sougo, Tamaki scrolls through the playlist to find a nice, slow song, turning up the volume just a little and taking his partner’s hands to pull him close. One of his hands slips away to slot at Sougo’s waist, lacing their fingers with his other and beginning to twirl them in time to the music. Chuckling softly, Sougo snakes his free arm around him, placing a soft peck on his lips before resting his head on his shoulder and giving in to his movements.

It isn’t much, but Tamaki will take it. He will take everything Sougo has to offer and hope that he can somehow live up to it all and make him happy in return.

“I think I really needed something like this.” Sougo whispers, his breath tickling the sensitive skin of Tamaki’s neck and making him shiver. “Thank you, Tamaki-kun.”

Even if he wanted to, Tamaki couldn’t have stopped the massive grin from spreading across his lips if he tried. “You’re welcome, Sou-chan.”

The song will end soon, too soon, but for now, he will just keep moving, twisting, turning, feeling Sougo’s warmth against his body, and enjoy every short yet blissful second of it.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, thank you so much for reading and feel free to leave any comments you may have! You can find me on tumblr [@crzangel](https://crzangel.tumblr.com/) and on twitter [@CrzAngel96!](https://twitter.com/CrzAngel96)


End file.
